Kenapa Suara Aneh Itu Selalu Menggangguku?
by kikooo
Summary: [Chanbaek/Baekyeol] Baekhyun kira ia akan terjebak selamanya di dalam ruangan putih itu sampai tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa ia hanya bermimpi. Tapi tiba-tiba, "Baekhyun..." Suara yang entah dari mana itu selalu mengganggu hari Natal-nya kali ini. Apakah itu suara hantu? Ataukah sesuatu yang bahkan lebih buruk lagi?/AU/Oneshot/Sho-ai/DLDR!


**Kenapa Suara Aneh Itu Selalu Menggangguku?**

**by kikooo**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

All casts belong to God and this fic belongs to me.

**Warnings:**

AU. Oneshot. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Boy x Boy.

**Main Pairing:**

ChanBaek/BaekYeol.

**Casts:**

Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol.

.

.

**Happy reading!**

.

.

[o][o][o]

Segalanya berwarna putih. Baekhyun memandang ke sekitar dan tidak ada warna lain selain warna putih. Bahkan dirinya juga memakai jubah berwarna putih bersih.

Di dalam keadaan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat mengapa ia berada di sini. Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini? Dan yang terpenting adalah ada di mana dirinya sekarang?

Di saat Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lirih. Amat lirih.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Apakah ia salah mendengar atau memang suara itu sedang memanggil namanya?

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan mencoba memandang ke segala arah. Tapi tidak terlihat seorang pun di sana. Jadi, dari manakah suara itu berasal?

"Baekhyun..."

Makin lama suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Ketika Baekhyun sedang berjalan mengikuti arah datangnya suara tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menarik kakinya ke bawah, membuat Baekhyun langsung menjerit.

"Woaaaahhh!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa dirinya terhentak oleh sesuatu, membuatnya langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya memburu dan keringat bermunculan di dahinya.

Baekhyun langsung melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada warna serba putih, melainkan warna yang didominasi oleh warna cokelat kayu, perak, dan hitam. Ia melihat ke arah pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya. Kaus lengan panjangnya berwarna hitam polos dan bukannya berwarna putih.

Baekhyun langsung mendesah lega sambil menyeka titik-titik keringat yang muncul di dahinya. Untung saja yang barusan itu hanyalah mimpi. Oh, astaga... Baekhyun merasa lega sekali.

Ia melirik ke arah jam di meja nakas. Masih pukul enam pagi. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menghampiri kulkas di dapur. Mungkin ia membutuhkan segelas air dingin untuk menenangkannya dari mimpi aneh tersebut.

Ketika Baekhyun baru saja mendekatkan bibirnya ke mulut gelas, tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sebuah suara.

"Baekhyun..."

Suara itu terdengar tak begitu jelas, tapi Baekhyun tahu jelas kalau suara itu sedang memanggilnya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri dan memandang ke seluruh apartemennya yang kosong dan remang-remang karena minim penerangan.

Astaga. Apakah suara itu hanya halusinasi Baekhyun saja?

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun berjalan sambil meraba dinding. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Baekhyun segera menekan sakelar lampu dan seluruh lampu di apartemennya menyala terang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam apartemen ini.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun merasa hormon adrenalinnya langsung meningkat dan ia bersumpah baru kali ini seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang ketika suara itu terdengar lagi. Baekhyun menahan napas dan berusaha menggapai benda apa saja yang dapat digunakan untuk membela diri kalau saja ada seseorang atau 'sesuatu' yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"_Ting! You've got a message!_"

"WOAH!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjerit ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Jantungnya langsung berdebar tak karuan dan sedetik kemudian ia kembali bernapas lega begitu tahu kalau suara itu adalah suara dari ponselnya. Ada pesan masuk.

Baekhyun segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menyambar ponsel di atas meja nakasnya. Senyumnya tiba-tiba mengembang begitu tahu nama siapakah yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Seketika itu juga ia lupa dengan masalah suara yang memanggilnya itu.

.

**From: Park Chanyeol**

**Selamat pagi, byunlove. Selamat hari Natal! Jangan lupa untuk memeriksa kaus kakimu nanti malam. Siapa tahu Santa Yeol-Clause menaruh sesuatu di sana.**

**Dan... oh! Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk segera merayakan Natal bersamamu hari ini.**

**With love, Mr. Park.**

.

Baekhyun langsung terkekeh setelah membaca pesan masuk yang konyol dari Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol memang selalu perhatian padanya. Tapi anehnya, segala perhatian bertubi-tubi itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Bahkan Baekhyun selalu menunggu-nunggu perhatian apa lagi yang akan diberikan Chanyeol untuknya.

Dan... oh! Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol. Sejak mereka mulai berpacaran saat kuliah tiga tahun yang lalu. Sampai sekarang. Sampai selamanya.

Baekhyun langsung menekan tombol _reply_ dan mulai mengetikkan sebuah balasan di sana.

.

**To: Park Chanyeol**

**Selamat pagi dan selamat Natal juga untukmu, parklove. Ho ho ho~! Kau juga jangan lupa memeriksa kaus kakimu yang bau itu. Jangan-jangan Santa Baek-Clause (dengan enggan) menaruh sesuatu di dalam sana.**

**Hug&kisses, Mr. Byun.**

.

Setelah Baekhyun terkikik sendiri dengan balasan yang dibuatnya, Baekhyun segera menekan tombol untuk mengirim pesannya. Tapi anehnya, setelah beberapa menit menunggu agar pesannya segera terkirim, Baekhyun mendapati kalau operator gagal mengirimkan pesannya.

Baekhyun tak menyerah dan sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk mengirimkan pesannya lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi yang didapatkannya adalah kata "_failed to send message_".

Baekhyun mendesah dan memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing soal ini. Mungkin sinyalnya sedang buruk di pagi ini. Jadi, Baekhyun menyimpan pesan balasan itu di _draft_, lalu memutuskan untuk mandi sekarang juga.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit ia mandi sambil bersiul-siul riang, Baekhyun akhirnya terdiam juga di depan lemari pakaiannya dengan raut bingung. Ia sudah memakai _boxer_ dan kaus dalam. Tapi sekarang yang sedang dipikirkannya adalah apa yang harus dipakainya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia harus memakai pakaian yang bagus karena ia tahu kalau Chanyeol pasti akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau makan malam di hari penting seperti ini.

Astaga, mengapa saat ini ia bertingkah seperti gadis yang baru pertama kali diajak kencan?

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum ketika sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Ia meninggalkan lemari pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju lemari lain yang berada di dekat lemari bukunya. Ia membuka dan mencoba mencari-cari sebuah kotak di sana. Setelah mendapatkan kotak yang dimaksudnya, Baekhyun segera menarik kotak tersebut dan membuka isinya.

Ia segera mengambil isinya keluar dan memilahnya. Ada sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan motif polkadot hitam kecil, _black vest_, dan celana jins berwarna biru gelap.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk mengenakan setelan yang ini saja. Sambil berganti baju, ia mulai menebak-nebak reaksi apakah yang akan dibuat oleh Chanyeol begitu melihat baju ini, mengingat baju ini adalah baju yang dikenakannya saat kencan pertama mereka.

Tapi... bagaimana kalau Chanyeol lupa?

Ugh, itu namanya keterlaluan. Baekhyun saja hafal baju apa yang dikenakan Chanyeol saat itu—kaus berwarna merah-hitam dengan jaket denim, dipadu dengan celana berwarna cokelat muda.

Baekhyun segera memeriksakan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia menyisir dan menata rambut hitamnya secepat kilat. Ia kembali menatap dirinya di cermin, lalu senyumnya makin melebar. Penampilannya hari ini benar-benar sempurna. _Perfectly perfect_, kalau boleh dibilang.

Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, Baekhyun segera menyambar ponsel dan dompetnya, lalu menyimpannya di saku celana. Ia juga tak lupa mengambil kunci apartemennya.

Sebelum melangkah keluar, ia melirik arlojinya sebentar. Masih pukul tujuh, sih. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau Baekhyun sedikit berjalan-jalan di pagi ini. Menikmati pagi di hari Natal.

Dengan _mood_ yang luar biasa baik, Baekhyun melangkah keluar apartemennya. Ia segera mengunci pintunya. Tapi, gerakannya langsung terhenti ketika tiba-tiba...

"Baekhyun..."

Ya, Tuhan! Mengapa suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar?

Baekhyun segera menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia tak menemukan siapapun di lorong. Jadi, sebelum suara tersebut terdengar lagi dan membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak tenang, Baekhyun cepat-cepat melangkah menuju lift yang terbuka lebar di ujung koridor sebelah kanannya, lalu keluar dari gedung apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa semua jam tangan di tempat ini bagus-bagus? Aigoo~ Aku bingung," desah Baekhyun setelah kesekian kalinya mengunjungi stan yang sama.

Sebagai kado Natal untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membelikannya jam tangan saja. Itu semua karena Baekhyun ingat beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol mengeluhkan tentang jam tangannya yang kacanya sudah tergores oleh sesuatu.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang asyik melihat-lihat sebuah jam tangan berwarna perak yang direkomendasikan oleh seorang pramuniaga, tiba-tiba telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara itu lagi.

"Baekhyun..."

Punggung Baekhyun langsung terasa dingin. Ia langsung menoleh ke segala arah, tapi sepertinya semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Astaga, baru saja sekitar 45 menit ia bernapas lega karena tidak ada gangguan dari suara itu. Rupanya suara itu mengikutinya sampai ke _departement store_?

Lagipula, mengapa suara ini terus-terusan menghantuinya?

"_Ting! You've got a message!_"

Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang mencoba menenangkan diri langsung tersentak kaget dan nyaris memekik karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"Astaga, ponsel bodoh..." Sambil mengutuki ponselnya, Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel. Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol menyelamatkannya dari suara aneh itu karena namanya muncul lagi di layar.

.

**From: Park Chanyeol**

**Byunlove, aku sudah memesankan tempat untuk kita berdua di Vortesco pukul 7 malam nanti. Jangan lupa datang, oke?**

**With love, Mr. Park.**

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Benar saja dugaannya kalau Chanyeol akan mengajaknya makan malam di Vortesco, salah satu restoran langganan mereka. Untung saja ia sudah bersetelan serapi ini. Jadi, tidak perlu repot berganti-ganti baju lagi.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun segera membalas pesan Chanyeol.

.

**To: Park Chanyeol**

**Aku janji akan datang. Secepatnya.**

**Hug&kisses, Mr. Byun.**

.

Tapi, oh, _holy crap_! Demi mata bulat Kyungsoo! Baekhyun meremat ponselnya dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi pesan itu sama sekali tidak bisa terkirim. Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyimpan ponsel itu lagi ke dalam sakunya dan mengurungkan niat untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol.

Ugh, semoga Chanyeol tidak akan marah padanya soal ini.

"Baekhyun..."

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung menegang ketika tiba-tiba saja suara itu kembali terdengar. Baekhyun segera berusaha tak mengacuhkan suara tersebut dan cepat-cepat menyambar jam tangan perak yang sejak tadi memang sudah dipilihnya dalam hati. Ia memanggil pramuniaga untuk meminta bon, lalu cepat-cepat ke kasir.

Sepanjang perjalanannya ke kasir, entah mengapa justru suara itu makin terdengar bertubi-tubi. Astaga, Baekhyun panik sekali dan makin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Baekhyun..."

Bahkan ketika ia sedang menunggu kasir selesai men-_scanning_ kode bonnya, suara itu makin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Oh, Baekhyun lama-lama semakin merasa gila dan frustrasi dengan suara ini.

"Baekhyun..."

Ketika ia menerima bonnya kembali, Baekhyun menyodorkan beberapa lembar won sambil bertanya pada gadis penjaga kasir tersebut, "Apakah kau mendengar suara-suara menyebalkan yang terus-terusan memanggilku itu?!"

Gadis kasir itu menatap Baekhyun bingung sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala sambil menyerahkan kembalian dan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya dapat mendesah pasrah, lalu tersenyum sekilas pada gadis kasir tersebut sambil mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih. Kemudian, Baekhyun cepat-cepat melangkah keluar dari _departement store_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman umum dekat Vortesco. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan ia masih punya dua jam lagi menuju makan malamnya bersama Chanyeol.

Jujur saja, hampir seharian ini Baekhyun merasa gila. Sangat gila. Tentunya gara-gara suara aneh yang terus-terusan mengganggu pendengarannya itu. Suara aneh yang selalu memanggil namanya. Dan yang membuatnya bergidik takut adalah suara itu hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri saja.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan segera duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang kosong. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan membuka menu pesan.

Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba membalas pesan Chanyeol, tapi hasil yang didapatnya selalu gagal dan gagal. Ia juga yakin kalau pulsa di kartunya masih banyak sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Baekhyun mendesah dan memutuskan untuk mencabut baterai ponselnya. Setelah itu, ia memasangnya kembali dan menyalakan ponselnya lagi. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara terakhir yang dapat terpikirkan olehnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu sampai ponselnya benar-benar menyala, Baekhyun cepat-cepat membuka menu pesan dan membuka _draft_. Ia mencoba untuk mengirim pesannya lagi. Begitu melihat tanda _loading_ di bawah kotak pesannya, Baekhyun langsung meremat ponselnya dan mendekatkan ponsel itu di dekat bibirnya.

"_Please_... Semoga bisa... Semoga bisa...," bisiknya sambil memejamkan mata dengan gelisah.

Tapi sayangnya ketika Baekhyun menatap ponselnya kembali, lagi-lagi tanda gagallah yang muncul di sana.

Baekhyun hampir saja melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah kalau saja ponselnya tidak berdering secara tiba-tiba lagi dan memunculkan nama Chanyeol di sana. Ini membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Mengapa pesan Chanyeol selalu bisa sampai di ponselnya, sementara ia susah sekali membalas pesan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun berusaha mengenyahkan pertanyaan itu dan memilih untuk membuka pesan Chanyeol.

.

**From: Park Chanyeol**

**Counting to 7 PM to see you there. I miss you. I love you.**

**With super love, Mr. Park.**

.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun langsung tersentuh membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Kata "_i love you_" memang sering dikatakan oleh seluruh manusia di dunia ini, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tulus sekali saat mengetik kalimat itu. Seakan-akan perasaan Chanyeol tersampaikan begitu saja lewat pesan ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan yang satu ini. Selain percuma saja mengirim pesan yang selalu gagal, Baekhyun hanya dapat membalas pernyataan cinta Chanyeol lewat doa.

_Oh, Tuhan... Aku cinta dia..._

Baekhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan menatap ke sekeliling taman. Perhatiannya jatuh pada seorang bibi tua yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sedang menyebarkan makanan untuk burung merpati. Baekhyun sempat merasa tercengang ketika melihat belasan atau bahkan puluhan burung merpati langsung berterbangan mendekati bibi tersebut setiap kali bibi itu menyebarkan makanan.

"Baekhyun..."

Tenggorokan Baekhyun langsung tercekat. Lagi-lagi ia bisa mendengar suara itu. Jelas sekali. Astaga, suara ini terdengar sangat jelas. Terdengar nyata sekali.

"Baekhyun..."

Suara itu kembali terdengar dan Baekhyun seperti merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Suara ini... Baekhyun mengenali suara ini. Suara ini terdengar sangat familiar sekali di telinganya. Suara ini milik...

Astaga, mengapa Baekhyun tak dapat mengingat pemilik suara ini?!

"Ada apa, Anak Muda? Wajahmu terlihat ketakutan."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mendongak dan menemukan bibi tua yang tadi memberikan makanan kepada burung merpati itu berdiri di hadapannya, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun hanya dapat merespon seperti itu.

"Wajahmu terlihat ketakutan. Ada apa?" tanya bibi itu sekali lagi.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ragu untuk menceritakan hal ini pada orang asing. Tapi melihat wajah tenang dan kesan nyaman dari bibi tua tersebut, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita. Bercerita tentang suara-suara yang hampir seharian ini mengganggunya. Suara yang selalu saja memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun berhenti berbicara ketika tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar kembali. Ia segera menatap bibi itu dengan serius dan bertanya, "Nah, apakah bibi tadi mendengar suara itu juga?"

Bibi tua itu terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak menggeleng maupun mengangguk.

"Anak muda," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri, "kalau ada yang memanggilmu, berarti kau harus mengikutinya."

Setelah mengatakan hal ambigu seperti itu, bibi tua tersebut langsung berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun yang hanya dapat menganga tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan bibi tersebut.

Baekhyun bingung. Bukannya mendapatkan pencerahan, justru Baekhyun semakin bertanya-tanya. Astaga, lagipula mengapa bibi itu bersikap sok misterius seperti itu, sih?

Sebelum Baekhyun menggila di taman ini, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan taman. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat menuju Vortesco saja. Tidak apa-apa ia harus menunggu sekitar satu setengah jam lagi, tapi yang penting ia aman dari suara itu—walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tak yakin akan benar-benar aman.

Baekhyun segera mempercepat langkah mendekati jalan penyeberangan sepi yang masih menyala hijau tersebut. Baekhyun sempat menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sekilas sebelum menyeberang. Dengan menggenggam kotak hadiah Natalnya untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung berjalan menyeberangi jalan setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada kendaraan yang melintas.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara jeritan orang. Baekhyun mendongak dan menemukan sebuah truk besar yang berjalan tak karuan—seperti hilang kendali—ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Baekhyun langsung panik melihatnya. Tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun tak mampu bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berusaha memerintahkan kakinya untuk bergerak, tapi tubuhnya menolak melakukannya.

Dan semuanya bagaikan bergerak lambat. Baekhyun dapat melihat detik per detik bagaimana truk itu semakin mendekatinya. Lima meter lagi... Empat meter... Tiga meter... Dua meter... Satu meter...

_Ckiiittt!_

Tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Dan hal terakhir yang dapat ditangkap Baekhyun adalah sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang sama itu.

"Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan menemukan warna putih. Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang ke sekeliling. Lagi-lagi ia terperangkap di ruangan serba putih.

Apakah ia kembali bermimpi? Atau ia sudah berpindah ke dimensi lain setelah ditabrak oleh truk tersebut?

Baekhyun tersentak seakan baru mengingat sesuatu. Astaga, ia memang benar-benar baru ingat kalau ia baru saja ditabrak oleh sebuah truk. Apa... apakah ia benar-benar berpindah ke dimensi lain?

Baekhyun merasa hatinya runtuh. Ia merasa hancur sekali. Benarkah ia sudah meninggal? Apakah ini tempat sementara untuk menampung jiwa-jiwa yang telah meninggalkan dunia?

Di saat Baekhyun ingin menangis, tiba-tiba—

"Baekhyun..."

—suara itu kembali terdengar di telinganya.

Tapi suara ini entah mengapa lebih jelas dari yang sebelumnya. Lebih nyata dari apa yang didengarnya di taman waktu itu. Baekhyun segera bangkit berdiri, lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya,

"Halooo? Apakah ada orang di sini? Apakah ada yang dapat mendengar suaraku saat ini? Bisakah seseorang memberitahuku ada di manakah aku sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun menunggu dan terus menunggu. Baekhyun bahkan kembali berteriak beberapa kali. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Bahkan suara yang memanggil namanya itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa panik. Ia panik sekali. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat ini. Jadi, sebenarnya Baekhyun tersesat di mana? Tempat apakah ini? Apakah ia akan terjebak di dunia ini selama-lamanya?

Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia takut dan panik sekali.

Dan di tengah kepanikannya, ia hanya bisa memanggil satu nama.

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun akhirnya menangis. Ia berusaha menumpahkan kekesalan, kefrustrasian, kepanikan, dan ketakutannya lewat tangisan. Ia berharap dengan menangis, segala perasaan itu hilang. Tapi...

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun berhenti menangis ketika mendengar suara itu kembali. Kali ini benar-benar nyata dan jelas. Dan Baekhyun mengenali suara tersebut. Astaga, ia kenal sekali dengan suara ini. Suara berat itu... adalah milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung kalap dan bangkit berdiri. Ia segera berlari ke sembarang arah sambil meneriakkan nama Chanyeol berkali-kali. Ia merasa energinya terisi penuh ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggil namanya tersebut.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tak mendapatkan jawaban, tapi ia tetap berusaha.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan memandang ke sekeliling. Astaga, Chanyeol ada di mana?

_"Kalau ada yang memanggilmu, berarti kau harus mengikutinya."_

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan bibi tua yang ditemuinya di taman itu terngiang di dalam telinganya.

Merasa mendapatkan pencerahan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti berteriak dan mencoba untuk tenang dan fokus. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk menemukan suara Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..."

Makin lama, suara Chanyeol makin terdengar jelas sekali. Seakan-akan Chanyeol benar-benar berbicara di sampingnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengikuti arah suara Chanyeol yang terdengar dari arah kanannya. Ia berjalan mengikuti suara itu. Terus mengikuti suara Chanyeol...

Sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun diterpa sebuah cahaya putih yang amat menyilaukan.

Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun dapat mendengar bunyi _bip... bip... bip..._ yang terus-menerus itu, perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sendiri tahu kalau ia masih dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar, tapi ada sebuah kekuatan yang memaksanya untuk segera sadar.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk membuka matanya, tapi tidak bisa. Ia mencoba memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Maka Baekhyun mencoba tenang dan sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya.

Usaha terakhirnya berhasil dan matanya segera menyipit begitu melihat sinar yang amat terang menyerang matanya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya ia mulai beradaptasi dengan cahaya di sekitar.

Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan anggota badannya, tapi entah mengapa sulit sekali untuk melakukannya. Bukan hanya sulit, bahkan tubuhnya merasa kesakitan. Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan diri untuk yang satu ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tidaklah sendiri. Di bawah sinar lampu yang cukup menyilaukan ini, Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok Chanyeol dengan mata sembab berada di sampingnya. Bukan hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga dapat melihat sosok ayah dan ibunya, serta Baekboom—kakak laki-lakinya. Bahkan ada juga sosok ayah dan ibu Chanyeol di sana.

"Dia terbangun," bisik Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendesah lega. Ibu Baekhyun langsung mendekati Baekhyun sambil menangis, begitu juga ibu Chanyeol. Sementara para ayah sibuk menenangkan istrinya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lega. Lalu, Baekboom langsung memanggil dokter. Dan Chanyeol...

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat dalam, lalu mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat dan berbisik dengan sangat lirih.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan, untuk kesempatan yang satu ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya dapat duduk di kursi roda ketika ia meminta untuk jalan-jalan karena bosan berbaring. Karena fisiknya masih lemah dan ada beberapa luka yang belum sembuh benar, dokter akhirnya menyarankan Baekhyun untuk dibawa menggunakan kursi roda.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak suka dibawa dengan kursi roda. Kesannya ia seperti orang penyakitan dan lemah sekali. Tapi ini terpaksa daripada ia berjamur di dalam kamar setiap harinya.

Sejak lima hari yang lalu ia berhasil bangun dari komanya—kata Chanyeol, ia sempat koma selama dua hari—Baekhyun diwajibkan untuk melakukan _bed rest_ total selama tiga hari untuk memulihkan staminanya. Tapi rasanya, satu hari melakukan _bed rest_ saja sudah cukup karena ia merasa energinya sudah sepenuhnya pulih. Dan satu lagi, ia merasa amaaat bosan.

"Astaga, mengapa hari Natal di tahun ini begitu menyebalkan?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil memandangi air mancur di taman belakang rumah sakit.

Chanyeol—yang mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun—hanya tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Yang penting, kau ada di sini, Baekhyun-ah," katanya.

"Tapi, ini merepotkan, Yeol," bantah Baekhyun. "Aku merepotkanmu, merepotkan keluargaku, bahkan merepotkan keluargamu juga yang susah payah datang menjengukku tiap hari."

Chanyeol kembali mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aniyo. Kamu sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok. Aku—dan yang lainnya—bahkan bersyukur kalau kau masih bisa hidup, Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan memahami kalimat Chanyeol. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti berdebat mengenai betapa menyebalkannya hari Natal tahun ini dan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tapi ketika Baekhyun hendak berbicara, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memotongnya.

"Aku takut sekali, Baek," katanya pelan sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Tidak terlalu erat karena ia takut menyakiti badan Baekhyun yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. "Sungguh, aku takut sekali kehilanganmu," katanya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menahan napas saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku baru saja berjalan mendekati Vortesco, tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap sosokmu sedang menyeberangi jalan sendirian. Sebenarnya aku lega sekali karena kau rupanya datang lebih awal, jadi aku dapat melihatmu lebih cepat dari yang dipersiapkan."

"Tapi tiba-tiba truk itu datang. Aku berani sumpah akan mencekik pengemudi truk ugal-ugalan itu kalau saja aku tidak tahu kalau alasan yang sebenarnya truk itu hilang kendali adalah karena jalanan yang licin." Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang di belakangnya. "Dan aku hanya dapat terdiam dalam ketakutanku sendiri ketika melihat truk itu perlahan mendekatimu dan menabrak dirimu. Kukira kau sudah mati, Baek, jadi aku menghampiri truk yang berhenti setelah menabrak tiang listrik itu, hendak menghajar pengemudi itu. Tapi ketika seseorang berteriak untuk memanggil ambulans karena kau masih hidup, aku mengurungkan niat untuk melukainya dan berlari padamu."

"Yeol..."

"Saat itu aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain takut kehilanganmu. Aku berusaha memanggil-manggil namamu sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit, sepanjang kau berada di ruang ICU selama beberapa jam, dan sepanjang kau koma. Aku berusaha memanggilmu agar kau bangun, Baek. Dan akhirnya dua hari kemudian, kau bangun juga. Setelah itu, aku baru benar-benar bisa bernapas dengan benar."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun tanpa berkata apapun.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Jadi, kau selalu memanggilku saat aku tidak sadar ya, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Setiap menit aku selalu mencoba memanggil namamu," tambahnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum dengan penuh arti. "Pantas saja aku bermimpi aneh. Aku seolah sedang menjalani hidupku dengan normal di hari Natal itu. Tapi anehnya, ada suara-suara yang terus-terusan memanggil namaku. Jujur saja, itu membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Rupanya, itu ulahmu ya, Yeol?"

Chanyeol langsung merengut. "Itu kulakukan agar kau bangun, Baek. Apapun caranya, kau harus bangun."

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk menggapai Chanyeol.

Seakan tahu gelagat Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mencondongkan badannya agar Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah memeluknya. Setelah Baekhyun memeluk berhasil memeluk Chanyeol, Baekhyun berbisik, "Terima kasih, Yeol."

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberimu kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk hidup."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membelai kepala Chanyeol. "Kau benar," katanya.

Baekhyun langsung terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi, Yeol," ucap Baekhyun lagi, "kaulah yang sudah menunjukkan jalanku untuk hidup."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, selamat Natal, Yeol. Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Selamat Natal juga, Baek."

"Aku tidak dapat hadiah kaus kakiku?"

"Sebentar dulu... Aku sudah mempersiapkannya di sini karena aku sudah dapat menduga pasti kau akan menagih hadiahmu... Nah! Ini dia! Tadaaa! Ini adalah hadiah Natalmu!"

.

.

.

"Astaga, Yeollie... Apa maksudnya?"

"Harusnya kau sudah mengerti kalau ini cincin untuk—Aduh!"

"Aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja, Yeol idiot."

"Ehem—baiklah. Byun Baekhyun, setelah aku mengalami kejadian yang hampir saja membuatku kehilanganmu, maukah kau selalu bersamaku? Aku mau selalu berada di sampingmu, menjagamu, kalau bisa menyimpanmu agar aku tidak kehilanganmu lagi."

"Kau ini benar-benar..."

"Bagaimana? Kau harus menerimanya, Baek. Sungguh. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin akan menjadi gila dan bergentayangan di mana-mana—Aduh! Baek~ Jangan memukulku terus."

"Yach! Park Chanyeol! Bahkan kau masih bisa bercanda!?"

"Makanya... Bagaimana, hm?"

"Baiklah. Karena aku tidak mau kau bergentayangan."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Tidak juga. Karena aku cinta kamu, Park Chanyeol."

"Oke. Aku juga cinta kamu, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, hai! Sy kali ini muncul dgn fanfic gaje bertemakan Christmas. Aaaa~ sy senang skali. Akhirnya Natal dateng juga. Bisa gantung kaos kaki deh (sambil ngarep ortu ngasih Chanyeol di dlm kaos kaki sy). Ahak ahak.<strong>

_**Well**_**, ini saatnya saya membalas review-review yg kemarin! Sip pake telor. Izinkanlah sy kali ini membalas **_**review**_** kawan-kawan yg tidak login!**

**...**

**Kau Sedang Apa?**

**kira**: Waduh, makasih byk ats pujiannya utk fanfic ini^^ Sy terharu hehe...

**Kin Ocean**: Hai, Kin! Salam kenal juga! Sip pake telor, sy bakal sering-sering buat fanfic ChanBaek. Tp kalo KaiHun... hmmm, aku sebenernya lbh suka KaiSoo #PLAK

**yukimiki**: I know you huahaha...

**How Instagram Can Make Them Like This**

**parkchu**: Hai km yg lg males login! Hehehe... Sy senang skali kalau imajinasi km bs tersampaikan lwt fanfic ini^^

**chanchanhwang**: Hehehe... ChanBaek emg selalu manisss buanget~

**svn**: Hai km yg merona pipinya! Mwehehe... Sebenarnya sy jg berharap cerita ini bener-bener real. Mungkin Christmas wish sy tahun ini adalah agar ChanBaek benar-benar nyata. Muhehehe...

**yukimiki**: Sy kan emang Chanyeol's stalker sejati! Bwahaha~

**ia**: Hehehe, bercampur dgn pas kayak gado-gado ya^^

**Terpekur**

**Guest**: Iyaaa~ pairing-nya Yeolyeol x pisang, karena Yeolyeol suka pisang :3 *ini nggak nyambung*

**parkchu**: Wah, wah, wah... Sebenernya pas ngetik ini sy jg lg mikirin yg nggak-nggak #eh. Yup, ini udh lama dibuat sih, tp baru berani publish skrg. Huwaaa sy telat skali msk dunia FFN~

**rynKim73**: Hai km yg berhasil sy tipu! Bwehehehe *tawa ala penjahat* Okedeh! Sy jd semangat buat nulis lg! Haphap!

**Other thanks to:**

**dugunchao** ; _meliarisky7_ ; **aychacloud** ; _Maple fujoshi2309 _; **devrina** ; _HappyBaek99_ ; **ByunViBaek** ; _Raensung jones_ ; **Phocut** ; _SaraswatiNinuk_ ; **Kim XiuXiu Hunnie**

**...**

**Sy mau mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK utk yg udah me-**_**review**_** tiga fanfic sy selama ini ***_**bow down**_***  
><strong>

**Maaf atas kalo ada kesalahan dlm penulisan fanfic sy. Sy masih amatir bgt. Jd, jujur saja sy senang sekali ada yg mau merespons sy dan menghargai fanfic sy. Makasih banyak buat semuanya! *tebar bunga***

**Dan seperti biasa, sy juga berharap **_**review**_** masukan atau apa saja dr kawan-kawan buat fanfic ini. Ahak ahak.**

_**Well**_**, sebagai ChanBaek shipper, mari kita doakan agar ChanBaek selalu bahagia dan kalo bisa makin lengket, hihihihi... (**_**seriously, that's one of my wishes for Christmas**_**)**

_**Last, HAPPY CHRISTMAS for everyone who's celebrating it**_**! Semoga damai selalu beserta kita.**

_**THANKYOU**_**~!**

**luvvv,**

**kikooo**

**(ps: sorry for the long A/N)**


End file.
